


Lemondrop?

by Br3ath31nn0ut



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br3ath31nn0ut/pseuds/Br3ath31nn0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona was found wandering in the halls. She has to see Dumbledore. He will ask he the fatal question. Will she say yes or no? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemondrop?

Fiona was in trouble so many times in Hogwarts. She was out of her bed at midnight and was found wandering. All she wanted was a snack. A very mad Snape escorted her to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon drop," Snape said. The gargoyle shifted over.

"Hello, Snape. And hello, Fiona. How are you?"

"I caught her in the halls meandering about."

"I was just wanted to go to the kitchens to get a snack."

"Enough of that. What are you going to do with her?"

"Do you want a lemon drop my dear?" His twinkle in his eye told her that she was safe.

"Sure."

"What?" Snape had the look of shock on his face. "You actually wanted one of those things!"

"Yes, at home we have lemon drops. I love them."

"That is great! A fellow lemon drop lover. Here get you a handful." Dumbledore handed her the bowl. She took a generous amount.

"I thought I never see the day. Someone other than Dumbledore is eating a lemon drop."

"Close your mouth Severus, you are going to catch a fly." Dumbledore was his usual self. His face had a full smile and his twinkling eyes were on full blast.


End file.
